Don't Break My Heart
by fourfourbeat
Summary: Fred, George, Draco, and others fall in and maybe out of love with Ava Wood, Oliver's little sister.
1. The Breakup

Don't Break My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, except Ava Wood (who is Oliver's little sister).

* * *

Chapter One : The Breakup

"...Listen, Ava, I'm sorry, but I've known Veronica for my entire life, and this summer..." Lee trailed off.

Ava stared out the window, thinking. _I knew this would happen. Lee is such a jerk. Is it because I'm not a loyal enough girlfriend? Too short? Skinny? Fat? What's wrong this time, dear precious Lee?_

"Ava? Ava?"

Lee's concerned tone awakened Ava from her train of thought. Close to tears, she muttered, "Sure, whatever."

"Ava, don't be that way."

"I'm not **being** that way Lee. It's fine."

Lee hesistantly patted her shoulder, and awkardly left the room, not knowing how else to comfort her.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Ava broke into sobs. She was used to Lee's attitude. And she was starting to get used to it. _So why exactly am I crying?_

She suddenly stopped. **_Did you really think that Lee's constant ridicule would make you a better person?_** her brain provoked

_Mmm... _Ava bit her lip.

_**Do you really think that his attitude was the best for you?**_

_I loved him. But, I guess you're right. Things have changed. Lee has Veronica, and I have..._

_**No one. Face it Ava, you were meant to be a loner,** _her brain taunted.

_No!_

_**Really? What about that fling you had with Flint? And Diggory...**_

_Cedric and I are cool with it, and we're friends..._

_**So?**_

_He doesn't count, that's what!_

_**Well, let's not forget the most recent?**_

"Stop!" she cried, putting her hands over her ears and starting to weep.

"Ava?" called a voice gently.

Ava looked up and stared. Fred. Actually, Fred and George, at the door, but just Fred who spoke.

Fred sat down across from her and held her hands in his. "What's wrong?"

George leaned against the door asking, "Where's Lee?"

Those comments started the waterworks all over again. Ava whipped her hands out of Fred's to cover her sobs.

George curled his hands into fists and growled, "I'm going to find Lee." And with that he left.

Fred, at first, just stared at her. "Ava. Did he...?"

Ava wailed even harder. He took this as a sign of yes, Lee dumped Ava.

Fred understood. Afterall, he had seen Ava with Lee. She was the happiest person in Howgarts, and it looked as if her smile would drop from her face. She was **elated** with Lee. What happened?

_You aren't going to get anything out of Ava for a while._

He got up, and slid to the seat next to her, hugging her tightly. And waited.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him, if it's the last thing I do!" muttered George, as he paced down the halls on the search for Lee. George, Fred, and Ava were the best of friends, and he knew how happy Ava had been with Jordan. _Lee, you idiot! What did you do?_

Fred, George, and Ava felt like they have known each other practically ever since they could remember. Ava was the brains of her family, and was even given the oppurtunity to skip a year, but decided against it so she could stay with the twins, her best friends. But her genius didn't get in the way with her constant pranking. She was just as bad as Fred and George.

And usually George wouldn't be this mad, especially since Lee was a good friend of his too. But George had always loved Ava. Her long, dark brown, with currently red highlights, straight hair, her amazing hazel eyes, and her gracefulness, voice, everything.

_God, where the hell is Lee?_ George thought, grinding his teeth.

* * *

"Ava? Be strong. Remember? We're the FAGs (Fred Ava George). You need to be strong."

Usually just thinking of the acronym their names made, Ava would die laughing. But she just looked like she would die of heartbreak. Or drown in her tears.

Ava stopped crying after a while and let herself be swallowed by Fred's arms.

Fred thought, _If only she knew. That being this close to her, it's the best feeling I've ever experienced. Is it love?_

"Ava? Smile, please, smile for me."

Ava turned around and gave a smile. Fred groaned. Ava always had this beautiful, true smile, but would always hide it, using a fake commerical smile.

"Ava, please. Don't, don't," Fred pleaded.

She frowned, and whispered, "I don't know how to smile anymore."

In spite of the plight they were in, he laughed. But Ava's serious face and tone never quivered.

"Smiling, just isn't possible. Not now. Please Fred, don't make me smile." Ava begged, as if smiling meant being tortured in an underground chamber.

Fred just hugged Ava tighter. Suddenly, a bang, followed by a scream, was heard.

* * *

George finally found Lee, to his disgust, for Lee was, um..., a bit busy making-out with some blonde, idiot fourth year girl.

If it was any other time, George would've been a proper gentlemen and coughed. But in his fury, he grabbed Lee and hurled him out of the compartment. He turned back towards the girl, and said sweetly, "I have some business to attend to with Lee Jordan. He'll be with you in a moment." He then slammed to doors shut.

Lee, who was scrambled on the floor, stood up, roaring, "What the hell was that for Fred?"

_Idiot. Even Ava knows the difference._

"One, I'm George. And two, what did you do to Ava?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you dumped her!" he groaned.

"Yeah. So? She's too..."

George grabbed Lee by the collar and pushed him against the door with a loud _bang_. The blonde girl in the compartment curled up in fear and screamed.

"Too what, Lee?" he snarled. "Too loving? Too caring? Too supportive? Because your constant torment towards Ava while you were dating was despicable." George spat in Lee's face in hatred.

Then George let go of Lee and stalked off back to the compartment. He could see the sea of heads peering out of the doors to figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, Lee saw them too. And Lee didn't like being the coward in a fight, especially with witnesses. He stomped in pursue of revenge.

* * *

Ava wriggled out of Fred's arms and started for the door.

"Ava? Where are you...?" Fred started, his hand reaching out for her.

"I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago," she answered, whipping the door open, wand in her clenched fist.

"Ava, wait!" He ran after her.

She started to walk down the corridor, when she saw George. She gave him a big hug, and whispered, "You know, he's right behind you, right?"

George looked at her, startled. She gave a genuine smile, and with one quick move, she veered him out of her way and attacked Lee.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she shouted, and Lee was blasted off his feet and smashed into the train divider, sprawled on the floor.

"_Accio Lee Jordan!_"

Jordan whizzed back towards Ava, and she gave him a punch in the face and a kick in the um...not very nice place. A faint groan uttered from the limp body.

"And you're lucky I don't kill you!" she snapped, and marched back into the compartment, with Fred and George cautiously trailing behind her.

Once safely in the room, Fred and George started howling with laughter.

"Did you see Lee? Total wreck!" blubbered George.

"Yeah, and when Ava went all out and hit him! Classic!" Fred gasped, close to tears.

Ava really didn't see what was funny. But usually, it was Fred and George who thought it was hilarious when she beat somebody up, not her. So normally, they would've given her a play-by-play of what happened, and if she was lucky, a recreation of the scene.

"Um...hello? Demo, please!" implored Ava.

Eventually, Fred and George laughed out their last laughs, and gave Ava the replay.

"...And you are soooo lucky that I don't kill you, you stupid idiot!" mocked George.

"I did NOT say that. I said, 'And you're lucky I don't kill you,' you bastard!"

"Whatever!" Fred said, in that really bad preppy girl impersonation he sometimes used.

"AAAHHH!" shrieked George and Ava, and Ava ran out of the room and down the halls shrieking.

"I'm soooo going to get you Ava, and then I'll give you the biggest girly slap I've ever given in my life!" Fred squealed, skipping after her.

"In your dreams!" she hollered. Looking ahead, she saw Lee, and jumped over him.

George growled at her, and said in a deep, sexy voice, "You cannot resist me forever!"

Ava continued to run and laugh, looking behind her, when she bumped into someone.

It was Malfoy. "You shouldn't be running around here. You might get hurt," he said silkily.

George caught up with Ava, and Fred was still behind skipping. "Watch it scum, she's with..."

"You? Like that would make her safe." He gave a smug smirk.

"Shut up Draco, or else you'll end up looking worse then Jordan," she said, jabbing her thumb towards Lee, who was still on the floor where she left him.

Malfoy peered over her shoulder to see what condition she left Lee in, and a look of fear overcame him, if only but a second.

"Okay Ava, I'll go. But remember, my door is always..."

"Open, yeah, yeah, so you've said. But right now, I think your door is closed..." responded Ava, turning Draco around to find that Crabbe and Goyle had locked him out.

"Oh, they'll open it for me. Crabbe, Goyle," he ordered. But they did not comply, and Malfoy produced a worried expression. He turned around and smugly smiled at Ava and George. "I suppose I'll have to blow their heads off their bodies later."

"What a great leader..." muttered George.

"What was that Weasel?" Draco snapped.

"_Silencio!_" shouted Ava to Malfoy, and he lost his voice.

"You will never, ever, EVER insult the Weasleys again, before I pummel you to dust!"

Malfoy started to run, trying to scream, and as he was busy screaming, he ran into a wall.

"Are you going to give him back his voice?" inquired George.

"Nah, someone will find out. Eventually."

"I'm hoping it's never..."

Ava laughed, turned around and screamed, for Fred's face was right in front of her.

"You're done skipping?"

"Mmm."

She took each twins' arm by her side, and the three of them walked back to their compartment, arms linked. And this time, Ava made sure she stepped on Lee.

* * *

Ava was playing a game of arm wrestling with Fred as George tried to make them laugh. So far nobody had cracked, but they were both close. Ava's lip had almost started to bleed, as she bit her it harder, and Fred's face was as red as a horrible sunburn, and maybe even worse.

"Don't laugh, guys, or you might look like _this!_" he roared, as he put on one of his face-altering mask, which showed a face of Malfoy smiling. It looked revoltingly disgusting, and then the face poofed into a smiling butt.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!" Fred burst, putting one of his hands on his forehead.

Ava could hardly breathe, and finally smacked his hand down on their floating table.

"I...hahaha...I win...HAHAHA!" she gasped.

The three of them were laughing, and she conjured a bunch of pilows to throw at the twins. Suddenly, all the lights went out, and the train began to stop.

"Wha...what's going on?" she asked, standing up abruptlyand shivering.

"I dunno. It's so freakin' dark..." answered Fred. George hugged Ava. She put her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Ava?" asked Fred, frowning and stroking her hair.

"It's so cold...dark...deep melancholy...falling..." she mummered.

Fred and George looked at each other. "We'll go see what's going on. We'll be back..." they reassured her, and they left the compartment.

Ava sat down and stared out the window. A shadow passed by, and Ava blinked twice and stared out again. Behind her, the sliding door slowly opened, and a dementor glided in.

The dementor started to suck out her soul, and Ava started to gasp, as if her lungs had collasped. Then Fred and George burst in and the dementor vanished under the floor.

They looked at her, curled up in a ball, breathing deeply. "No more...no...no...more...no..." she muttered.

"Did...it...?" Fred asked George. George shrugged. Then their eyes grew wide in understanding.

"Omigosh Ava..." George said, and sat down next to her, followed by Fred. A few minutes passed, and the three of them fell asleep together on the seat.

* * *

Yeah! I have erased by writer's block. And I'm so happy with it so far. This totally makes up for that Lost Love story. Bad idea, I'm thinking to myself, and I was stupid enough to put it on. I'm surprised no one else as bitched me out. Please review. Constructive criticism is not the same thing as yelling at my faults. I'm only human. I'm unperfect. Chill out. Don't make me go and bitch you out too. Love, peace, that's what we're all supposed to be about. 


	2. A Prefect and a Detention

Don't Break My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, except Ava Wood (who is Oliver's little sister).

* * *

Chapter Two : A Prefect and a Detention

"Gryffindors, this way! This way, follow me first years! Eh, uh...Midgetson! Stay in line!" barked Ava.

"It's Mickelson!" whined the first year.

"Yeah, yeah, now this portrait I'm standing in front of. This is the Fat Lady. She is the door to the Gryffindor common room. And she will ask for a password everytime you want to enter. The password for now is 'Snape is a sex goddess..."

The sea of 11 year olds stared at Ava in disbelief.

"Just kidding, didn't think you knew the language 'Humor.' The password is 'Fortuna Major,' and hopefully you won't forget?"

And with that the door swung open and everyone scrambled in. Everyone finally settled inside, with an exhausted Ava left behind. She shouted, "Girls dorms over there, and the guys over there." She pointed to each one, and then collasped in a chair.

"Hey babe," George and Fred said simultaneously, and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"Hey guys," she half-heartedly answered.

"What's wrong?" asked Fred, as George sat down on the chair next to her.

"Nothing, just first year troubles."

"Mmm. Hey, first years! Give Ava a break!" yelled George.

Fred and Ava stared at him, and she said, "George, it's past."

"Oh," he mumbled sheepishly.

"It's fine. I'm just really tired. And..." Ava gave a tilt of her head towards the fireplace. The twins looked at what she was referring too, but they really didn't need to. It was Lee, surrounded by a bunch of adoring third year girls.

"Just two more years, and then we'll be out, I promise," Fred said.

"You can't promise me that, you cheapskate! Of course we'll be out because we'll be graduating."

"Really?" asked George, amused.

"Hmmph." Ava turned around and frowned.

"Are you trying out for Quidditch this year?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

George did ask himself what kind of question that was. Quidditch was in Ava's blood, and no doubt about it would her brother would make her, even if she did want to.

"Speaking of Quidditch, where is Oliver?" questioned Ava.

Fred shrugged. "Dunno."

"Hey Ava!" Hermione said, followed by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "How's prefect duty?"

Ava gave Hermione a dull stare and asked, "How's life?"

_Am I supposed to answer this question?_ Hermione thought to herself. So she didn't say anything.

"Um...scary thing...on the train...were you guys..._okay?_" Ron asked, trying to stop the awkard silence.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Ginny asked her brother. Sometimes she wondred if the one-year-older-than-her red head boy standing next to her was really related to her, as a brother, to be precise. And for a twelve-year-old, Ginny had a pretty big hormonal/rebel attitude. "They're here, aren't they?"

"Oh, yeah...dumb question."

"Well, the dementors got to Harry..." started Hermione, and Harry gave her a dirty glare. "What?" she demanded.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that Harry..." Ava said softly.

"Yeah, one of 'em got A too..." Fred said, nodding his head in the direction of Ava.

"Oh..."

The return of the awkard silence.

"How are things with Lee?" Harry asked. He seemed genuinely curious and uninformed. As soon as this comment came out of his mouth, Fred and George quickly looked at Ava, expecting tears to be welling up. But no emotion shone through her at all.

"We're over."

"What? What happened..."

"You've got something in your hair Harry," interjected Ginny, making a disgusted face.

Harry brushed his hair wildly with his hands. "Is it gone?"

"Nope."

_Brush brush brush._

"Now?"

"Not yet."

The FAGs stared dully at them, and Ava mumbled, "Forget it..."

"So what happened?" cut in Hermione.

"He's with _Veronica_," snarled Fred.

"Who?"

Ava sighed. "Just some girl he's known for life and hooked up with during the summer."

"He dumped you? He's such an idiot to do that!" Ginny said, outraged.

"Who's an idiot?" asked Angelina and Katie, who had walked up to their group.

Ron turned around angrily and answered the question, "Lee's an idiot."

"Well, we all know that, but I think this time there's a reason?" joked Katie.

"He dumped me," Ava said solemnly.

"Oh my god he is an idiot!" Katie shrieked.

"He is such a bastard!" shouted Angelina, and stomped over towards Lee.

"Hey Angel, how's it..." he started, but then stopped when Angelina slapped him across the face.

"I don't think I really deserve a slap!" hissed Lee, recoiling.

"You know what you did!" Then she walked back towards Ava and the others.

"Omigosh A, I'm so sorry. But he's a jerk, so you can forget about him."

"Already have," she chattered cheerly, "but where is Oliver?"

"Mmm...didn't he graduate?"

Ava gave a look of shock. "Nuh uh! It's his last year, and we're going to get that Quidditch Cup if it kills him."

"Isn't it 'if it kills us?'" Hermione asked.

"Oy, it is. But I don't really want to die, and Ol is way more passionate about it then moi."

"Av, why weren't you at practice?" shouted a voice from the portrait hole. Everyone turned their heads to see who it was. It was Oliver, out of breath and drenched in sweat.

She wrinkled her nose and frowned. "First, let me introduce you to Mr. Shower and Mrs. Soap. They'll be happy to have you over!" Then she pushed her icky brother into the boy's dorms.

Coming back downstairs, she turned to Fred and George and asked, "We had practice?"

They shrugged. Ava sighed, rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Hopeless fools..." Then she turned to Angelina and asked the same thing.

"I didn't hear anything. But maybe it was supposed to be a one-on-one thing, with you and your brother. Because Quidditch is like, your life."

"Well, why didn't he tell me?"

Angelina shrugged. "Unbelievable," groaned Ava.

"Did anyone else go to the practice?" Harry asked.

"Did you?"

"No..."

"Who's on the team?" asked Ginny.

"Us," the twins chorused.

"As beaters," chimed in Ron.

"Then Katie, Angie, and I are the chasers; Harry's the seeker; and Oliver's the keeper," Ava said, counting them all off her fingers.

When Oliver came down, Ava put her hands on her hips and thundered, "We did not have a practice, because you didn't tell..."

"Ava! It's the first day of school!" he shouted back.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It's tradition!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"What about last year?"

"We did! You were sick! Remember?"

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ava, Quid...ew," Fred said. He had walked into the Gryffindor common room, to get Ava for the first school day practice, and found her vomiting in a basin, covered with blankets, a red nose, and closed eyes._

"_What happened?"_

_Ava sniffled. "Something I'm allergic to in the food, I think. I don't know. Because somehow I have a stuffy and runny nose, a migraine, a fever, and the flu."_

"_I'll tell Oliver. But your brother's going to beat the crap out of you because you weren't there."_

"_I know, I know, you don't have to rub it in," moaned Ava._

_End of Flasback_

"Oh."

"Oh is right, Ava!"

Fred and George looked at each other. They had tried out a prank on Ava, to make her sneeze uncontrollably, but turns out she was allergic to grinded flobberworms. Or flobberworms, to be exact...Maybe it was just dust?

"Then no one else went? If you had no one to practice with, how come you were drenched in sweat and out of breath?" she challenged.

"Who says I practiced?" Oliver angrily yelled. "I was running around all over Hogwarts trying to find you!"

"Liar. The first place you would have looked was the common room, and you know it. What were you doing?"

"I'm not lying!"

Ava threw her hands in the air in frustration, and clomped up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Um...Ava? That's not the right..." started Fred.

"I already flippin' know!" she hollered back.

Everyone waited in silence as they heard her clomp back down the stairs. She was holding a sneakoscope.

"Ava, those things are such a waste of money. They don't really work..." Oliver nervously said.

"Oh really?" Ava snapped back sarcastically.

She set it down on the floor between her and Oliver. "Oliver, were you running around Hogwarts to find the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yes..." he avowed, and the sneakoscope began to whirl around crazily.

"What were you doing?" Ava calmly asked, smirking.

"Running laps."

Again the sneakoscope responded to this lie.

"Oliver." She folded her ams across her chest, and Fred and George one of their hands on each of her shoulders. "I will give you the count of 3. Answer the question. What were you doing? One...Two..."

He sighed and shrugged. "I have a girlfriend."

Anxiously, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked down at the sneakoscope, while Katie and Angelina laughed. The sneakoscope was dead as a doornail.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Um..."

"I don't happen to know any girl by the name of 'Um' but you introduce me to her okay?" Ava answered.

"Don't tell me you had sex. Because you were drenched..." started Katie.

"Shut up!" yelled Ava and Oliver. They had very strong morals, and they even attempted to make an Unbreakable Oath of abstinence, but their parents had laughed and stopped them.

"So what were you doing?" Ginny and Harry asked.

"Who is she?" asked Hermione.

"Is she a Slytherin? Is this why it's a big secret?" followed Angelina.

"NO!" shouted Oliver. "Her name is Bellemare Elddir, she's a Ravenclaw."

"What year?"

"Is she a first year? Because I haven't..." started Harry.

"Idiot!" yelled Fred, George, and Ava.

"What?" he cried in alarm.

"Bellemare Eldirr, she's a seventh year, on the Quidditch team for Ravenclaw," Ron explained.

"She's really nice, and smart..." Ginny started.

"Of course! Ravenclaw? Hello..." interrupted Angelina.

"Hermione!" Ron said, pointing at her.

"What about me?" Hermione said, bewildered.

"You're super smart, but you aren't in Ravenclaw!"

"Are you insinuating that I have a curvature of the brain, therefore I'm not good enough for them or something?"

Ron stared at Hermione. "What's curvature?

"Anyways," broke in Ginny, "she helped me a lot, she's a tutor."

"How come I've never heard of her?" asked Harry.

"You're such a dork! You only pay attention to the other seekers now," accused Oliver.

"Oliver, you aren't any better! You don't even know the chasers of your own team!" Ava retorted.

"I do! You, Angelina, and Lin!"

"Lin dropped out, and she wasn't ever on the team," Hermione informed him.

"What?"

"Lin's boyfriend Red got put in Azkaban for trying to break in Gringotts and she dropped out to bail him out."

"So are they together?"

"Nope. She's a crazy prostitute and he's a drunkard."

"How sad..." whispered Angie.

"Back to the point, you forgot me!" Katie replied.

"Oh."

"See?"

"It's not my fault!"

"That's the lamest excuse!"

"What were you doing with Bellemare anyways? If it wasn't sex, I mean..." Katie kidded and was thrown glares from the Woods.

"What! It was a joke!"

"Don't you dare joke about that kind of stuff with us," Ava said, pointing her finger at not only Katie, but at everyone else as well.

"Relax Ava, we know, and we respect that," responded Fred, who put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's not like it's a bad thing..." said George. Ava and Fred looked at him, Ava disgustedly and Fred amusedly.

"I didn't have sex! I'm just saying that it's not a bad thing to not have sex before marriage..."

"Can we please stop talking about sex already!" cried Ron.

"Seriously, you guys are going to make us barf," Hermione said afterwards.

The FAGs gave each other a look, then looked back at Ron and Hermione. "Mmm...I don't know," toyed Ava, "you guys look pretty cozy together in that arm-chair."

The two of them looked at each other, screamed, and jumped out of the chair. Hermione was practically sitting on Ron's lap, and his head was on her shoulder.

"But I want to know what Ollie was doing with Bellemare!" whined Katie.

"I think we all want to know..."

Oliver stared at them in disbelief, and asked Ava, "Why are you meddling in my love life? Shouldn't you be busy with yours?"

"Actually I'm free. And it feels good. So now we want to know your love story. Come on, Oliver, tell us!"

"I took her for a broom ride."

"Where?"

"Over the Forbidden Forest..."

"Did you see a unicorn? I've always wanted to," said Ginny.

"I can take you sometime..." Harry shyly pitched in. They smiled at each other, and Ron rolled his eyes, as Fred and George laughed.

"Oh, that's nice. But I really have to go to bed. Right guys?" asked Ava, feigning a yawn and nodding her head towards the twins.

"Um...right?" George said.

Ava gave them a hug, and whispered, "I have a surprise for you, just look inside your trunks..." in that really annoying sing-song voice.

The last time Ava said she had something for them, the twins had gotten new brooms for their birthday. So you can imagine their exictement as Fred and George rushed upstairs. As soon as they vanished up the stairs, she started to giggle, then counted backwards from three, "Three...two...one...now!"

And on 'now,' screams could be heard from the boys' dormitories, and Fred and George were speeding down the stairs with purple and orange gunk on their face, and marshmallows in their hair.

"What did you do to them?" asked Harry.

"A prank, but of course. They totally deserve it. Do you know what they did during the feast..."

"Ava! What the bloody hell is this!" George yelled increduously, as Fred hopped from one foot to the other trying to get the stuff out of his eyes.

"Don't worry Fred, you can open your eyes, it won't burn, I already tested it on meself. That, George, is a mixture of petroleum jelly that I unintoxicated, and purple and orange 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans,' and those marshmallows? Enchanted for targeting red hair. Did it myself. Isn't it genius?"

They gaped at her, and after thinking for a while, Hermione said, "It is genius. I would never have thought of that..."

* * *

"She beat you up? And you couldn't defend yourself?" scoffed Lavender Brown.

"I decided it would be better for her to let her anger out on me, before she hurt herself. It was a manly thing to do, I guess."

"Ahh..." sighed the group of girls.

"So, which one is Veronica?" implored another.

"That one," Lee remarked, pointing to the blonde fourth year pretending to be a ballerina, and falling flat on her face trying to do a pirouette.

The girls giggled. "She's a clutz. Why do you like her?" They then scurried away, whispering and sniggering at Veronica.

Lee groaned. _What the hell was I thinking? Giving up Ava for this wannabe. How could I be so stupid!_

"Um...bitty bumpkins? You think you could...um...maybe help me? I'm in a knot...for, like, real..." Veronica whimpered. Lee looked at her, and almost let out a howl. Veronica had tied herself in a contortion, and was a bit stuck. He didn't even know how she got herself that way either. He stretched, yawned, and started to stand up from his chair, when he saw Ava laughing at the twins, who were covered in who-knows-what. He grinned, and started to stroll towards his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey baby, how are–" Lee started, when Ava spun around and punched him in the face.

"Omi-freakin-god!" he screamed, cradling his face in his hands.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way Jordan! You have detention!" she roared.

"Detention! For what?" he wailed increduously.

"For being an ass and not taking good care of your girlfriend!" she spat, taking out her wand and aiming it at Veronica, who was still in a...knot.

Oliver whispered to George, "I thought Ava was Lee's girlfriend."

"_Contortius reparo,_" she cited, and Veronica fell limp on the floor, relieved to look normal.

"Are you okay?"

Veronica stared at Ava, then said, "You're his ex-girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Are you okay?" She was getting annoyed.

Veronica continued to stare. "Does my hair look bad?"

Ava gave up. "I guess she's fine." She then faced Lee. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid, going to the Forbidden Forest for some work."

"Like the unicorn thing Harry and them did before?"

She smirked. "Like fishing for fish, along with Hagrid of course, in order for us to eat them in the Great Hall eventually. You'll have to haul them in too. Not to mention, _gut_ them. Tomorrow night Jordan." Ava knew that Lee had a strange phobia of dead fish, and with that she shooed him away.

"I didn't know you could serve detentions..." noted Hermione.

"I can't. Just gave him a scare. And Hagrid's on important business for Dumbledore tomorrow night, so we'll see where he ends up, and what he ends up doing."

* * *

I know I know. This chapter was really mean to Lee. I'll try to even it out a bit the next chapter. And if not that one, the next. I promise! 


	3. The Match and the Hospital Wing

Don't Break My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, except Ava Wood (who is Oliver's little sister).

* * *

Chapter Three : The Match and the Hospital Wing

"It's the first match of the season, Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff, and you're telling me that you have a 'monthly ache'? What the hell is a 'monthly ache?'" shouted Oliver.

"Oliver," began Angelina, as she crossed her arms across her chest, "how dense can you get? A 'monthly ache' is...well...when a woman...has a type of...tummy ache..."

"Oh for crying out loud! Oliver, you idiot, it's a period cramp!" Ava yelled.

Oliver looked bewildered, and took a step back from Katie, who was lying on the couch, groaning.

"That means I'm a chaser short! What a great way to start the season Team!"

"It's not our fault! We're men!" hollered the twins.

"Is it contagious?" asked Harry.

Ava gave him a look of disbelief. "No," she said slowly.

"Oohh...I feel like I'm going into labor..."

"You've gave birth before, huh Katie?" joked Angelina. "Bad girl!"

"Let's go, I'll find a chaser replacement..." Ava uttered, and began to leave, when Oliver grabbed her arm.

"It's the day of the match Av! How on earth are you going to find a replacement? Only 20 minutes before..."

"Then hope for a miracle or something Ol! I'll find one," she snapped, and yanked her arm out of Oliver's grasp and left the common room.

Ava grumbled to herself as she raced through Hogwarts trying to find Alicia Spinnet. "Oh please, please Alicia, let me find you!" Alicia was a really decent chaser, but they unfortunately had to make cuts.

Thinking someone had called her name, she turned her head, and when she didn't see anyone, she faced foward again, and skidded to a stop. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, cast on his arm.

"Hey Wood," he said.

"What do you want?" she complained. "And why are you being so...nice?"

"My arm is making me, I guess you could say," he said, shrugging.

"So, you got your voice back," she said akwardly, glaring at him.

He just looked into her eyes.

"Don't expect me to ask you if your arm hurts, you idiot. It's total fake, and thanks to you, we're playing Hufflepuff!" she randomly retorted.

Malfoy frowned and whispered, "Sorry. Flint can be an idiot."

"Flint **is** an idiot. I've gotta go." Ava waved and left.

"Alicia!" she cried, when she finally found her, talking to a painting.

"Yes?"

"We need a replacement for Katie!"

"Really?" she squealed, eyes sparkling with a similar glint as Oliver.

"Yes, now come on!"

* * *

"What's the score?"

"We're fifty points up," said Oliver, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chances with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "_Impervius!_"

"There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

Oliver looked as though he could have kissed her.

"Don't forget about Bellemare," added Ava, smiling.

He collected himself and said hoarsely, "Brilliant!"

The team went back up and continued the match. Minutes later, Ava saw the dementors, and looked at Harry, who was beginning to fall.

She zoomed toward the falling body, Quaffle still in her right arm.

"Ava what the flyin' flip do you think you're doing?" screamed Oliver.

Alicia flew by her side and gestured for possession, and Ava tried handing her the Quaffle as she tried to grab Harry. But just as soon as Alicia took the Quaffle and Ava had her fingertips on Harry's shirt, a Bludger rammed into the back of her head, and blood began to pour out from the back of her head and her mouth. She became unconscious, and fell the rest of the way down.

As she hit the ground, Diggory snatched the Snitch, and all the Hufflepuffs began to roar in triumph. Cedric looked down, and saw Harry lying on a mat, dementors trying to reach him, Dumbledore repelling them, and another body crumpled on the ground in a puddle of blood. As he lowered himself, he saw that the limp body was Ava, and he started to scream.

* * *

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen."

Harry opened his eyes.

"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You fell. Must've been—what—fifty feet?"

"We'd thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky sound. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," Harry said, "what happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone.

"We didn't — _lose?_"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you...and Ava...on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square...even Oliver admits it."

"Where is Wood?"

"Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself," said Fred.

"And Ava...?"

Everyone backed away from the bed to give Harry a clear view of the bed to his right. What he saw shocked him.

Ava was covered in dried blood, mud, rain and bruises. Madame Pomfrey came up and whispered, "Broken her entire right side of her body, and there might be some brain damage. Lots of bleeding, it might have broken her major cerebral artery, and cracked her skull."

"What...what happened to her?" Harry quakily asked, fearing the worst.

"She saw the dementors. She...sniff...had the Quaffle. So she dove for you as you were falling. And Alicia flew by her to grab the Quaffle. So she tried...sniff...handing it to Ali and grabbing you at the same..." George started to sob, along with Angelina and Alicia.

Harry's sinking feeling just sank deeper.

"And she took a Bludger to the back of her head...sniff...and fell the rest of the way..." finished Fred silently.

Hermione started to wail, and Ron silently cried, as they all looked at Ava.

"Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've had," said Fred, who's eyes had become blurry, and Harry didn't think Fred was about to cry for him. They team left, leaving Ron and Hermione by Harry.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said, her fierce sobbing reducing to sniffles, as she collected herself. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground..."

"Ava...?" he asked hoarsely.

"Didn't have time, mate, the dementors were getting closer," Ron sadly said.

Harry banged his fist on his bed.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?"

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.

"Er—"

"What?"

"Well...when you fell off, it got blown away," Hermione said hesitantly.

"And?"

"And it hit—it hit—oh, Harry,—it hit the Whomping Willow."

"And?" he said, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It—it doesn't like being it."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.

Suddenly Cedric Diggory and Lee Jordan burst into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey gave them a disapproving glare. They saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then Ava, and went white. Cedric raced to her bedside, and Lee trudged slowly, open-mouthed in shock.

"Ava?"

Harry grimly said, "She broke her right side of her body. A Bludger banged her up real bad on the back of her head. Maybe fractured her skull."

Lee's already hanging out mouth dropped even lower, and Cedric stared at the still unconscious girl lying there, and held her hand.

"Ava...why? Why did you do that?"

"You mean try and save Harry's life?" snapped Ron.

"Is she...going to..." Lee gulped, "die?"

Madame Pomfrey gave a solemn stare and uttered a faint, "We don't know. I...might have to move her to St. Mungo's."

Everyone ogled at her.

"I...sniff...better go tell Oliver. And Fred and George," Ron quivered, and left the Hospital Wing.

"She'll get better. She has to. She's a Wood!" Harry said vigorously.

"You need rest. Don't worry about Ava..."

"How can I not flippin' worry about someone I've known so well and is lying unconscious in a bed right next to me!" he retaliated.

"Rest." Hermione demanded, and left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Oliver, Fred, George!" screamed Ron, as he ran towards the Fat Lady. "Oliver Fred George Oliver Fred George Oliver Fred George Oli–"

"Password?"

Ron took in a deep breath of air, his face the color of a tomato. "Fortuna...Major," he gasped, and the Fat Lady let him in.

He continued his chant, when Fred looked up from his Potions book and yelled, "What Ronnikins?"

Ron was too much in a hurry to accept the insult, and choked, "It's about Ava."

Oliver, who was sitting in an armchair staring at the fire, suddenly turned around and frantically asked, "What?"

"She might have to be removed to St. Mungo's," answered Hermione, from what appeared to be out of nowhere.

They all stared at her, standing just inside the entrance.

"How'd you...get...here...so flippin'...fast?" Ron asked.

"I ran?"

"So...I...did...wait, so did...I!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever."

A/N: Hermione has the Time-Turner, went back in time to when the team left and walked to the common room.

"St. Mungo's?" whispered Oliver in awe.

Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously.

Oliver started to cry. "I...should...I should've done something..."

George stood up and patted Oliver on the back. "There was nothing you could've done, mate, no time..."

Hermione nervously looked away.

"I...shouldn't have let her play...what if she dies?"

"No one's died in years!" acclaimed Fred. He then silenced and thought.

_Flashback_

"_I...I can't believe it, I'm on the team!" shouted Ava._

_It was the FAGs second year, and they were walking back from the Quidditch pitch, tryouts over._

"_I can. Oliver's on the team..." grumbled George._

_Suddenly Ava's eyes drooped. "What if I'm not good enough? Oliver will kill me...what if something happens?"_

"_No one's died in years..." reassured Fred, then winked at George. "But some have disappeared on the occasion."_

_She stared at him._

"_But, don't worry. They'll turn up eventually," finished George. Ava turned her head and gaped at him. _

_End of Flashback_

Fred looked at George, and could tell that he had been thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, Harry and Ava were kept in the Hospital Wing, and had a stream of visitors.

On Sunday morning, the whole team, including Wood, came to visit. "You tried your best, Harry, and I don't blame you the slightest," quietly said Oliver.

Ginny was sitting next to Ava with a stone face, staring at the still unconscious girl.

"How's Ava been?" asked Angelina kindly.

Oliver whipped around and gaped at the limp figure lying on the bed who was supposed to be his little sister. "Ava..."

"Poor dear, she woke up for just a bit, a nightmare. Yelled out a scream, and fell back asleep. If she doesn't improve, I think I'll need to send her to St. Mungo's tomorrow..." responded Madame Pomfrey.

"That's the only time...?" trailed off Hermione.

"Mmm..." nodded Pomfrey gravely. "Now behave, I have to visit Professor Lupin. I'll be back in 10 minutes," she said and ran off.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Oliver," Ron said in a low voice.

Ava stirred, and mumbled, "Happy...Birthday..."

"Happy Birthday? Who's birthday is it?" asked George.

"Mine," Oliver quietly answered. They all stared at him.

"Oh, Oliver..." said Harry in awe.

"I...I would've thought it was hers..." Katie said.

"No...her birthday...is March 17," Fred muttered.

Author's Note: March 17 is Saint Patrick's Day (pinching people...hahahahahaha ugh...)

Suddenly, Ava sat up abruptly and screamed bloody hell. Everyone jumped and turned to see her. Her eyes, which were now opened, gave off a glazed and blank stare.

"Ava?" Wood uncertainly questioned.

"_Thy's heart has a core of a dark past_," she mumbled, and then snapped back to reality. "Hmm?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Harry mulled over what she had said in her trance-like awakening, along with Ron and Hermione.

'_Thy's heart has a core of a dark past?' What is that supposed to mean?_

Oliver shouted happily, "You're alive! You're awake!" And he hugged her so tightly he might have squeezed the daylights out of her.

"Oh my god Oliver! Are you trying to kill me!" she shrieked, and Oliver suddenly remembered all her bruises, and immediately let go.

"Sorry."

"Hmmph. What did I miss?"

The entire team, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron started to jabber about the game.

"...Diggory caught it..."

"...Wood almost drowned himself afterwards..."

"...and the Whomping Willow..."

"...and those dementors..."

"...so scary..."

"...thought you two were dead..."

"...stupid Slytherin, if they didn't whimp out..."

"...and Diggory and Jordan came to visit..."

"...it was bogus, they cheated..."

"...**I** thought we should've had a rematch..."

"...unbelievablely unfair..."

"**STOP!**" she yelled. Everyone stopped in mid-sentence. "Now," Ava said pleasantly, "we shall start with Wood, you talk for 30 seconds, and go in a counter-clockwise pattern."

* * *

_Lee was pacing back and forth in front of the Hospital Wing. _

"_Why, hello Ava. Just felt like checking up on you..." Lee started, then bonked himself on the head. "No no no!"_

_He continued to practice his opening for when he saw Ava when Hagrid walked up to him and asked, "What cha' doing Jordan?"_

_Lee blushed. "Um...just thinking, to myself."_

"_Well, I was just on me way to visit Harry and Ava. Would you like to join me?"_

"_Sh–sh–sure..." stuttered Lee, and the two of them walked in._

_As they walked in, there was an entire group of people surrounding two beds._

_**Oh, the Quidditch team...** Jordan groaned in his head._

"_Hello Hagrid...Lee..." said Harry politely._

"_Oy, glad to see you're awake 'arry. You too, Av'," responded Hagrid._

"_Omigosh Ava, you're alright!" Lee said joyously._

"_What's with you, you imbecile?" roared George._

"_Yeah, you asshole!" Fred followed. Hermione gasped and Ron covered Ginny's ears._

"_What's intu ya, Fred, George?" Hagrid said bewilderedly._

"_He dumped her for some idiot, and now he's acting like it never happened!" Oliver exclaimed._

"_Hey, can't I care for her?" protested Lee._

"_NO!" yelled Ava._

_The four of them stared at her._

"_So...where's** Veronica?**" she snarled._

"_In her Potions Class. You know, he's not going to let her come see you..."_

"_Actually, I don't know. And why would I want your **dumb, inferior, loser, inept, idiot, worthless** girlfriend to visit me? In fact, that's the last thing that anyone would want. To be visited by her. They might be affected by her cluelessness and arrogance and become** stupid vegetables!**" she spat out._

_Lee gasped and stepped back. Every word she said felt like a kick in his stomach._

"_You...you don't...you don't mean that..." he quivered._

"_I mean **every single **word I said Jordan. Leave," she commanded, "or you won't live to see tomorrow, even if it kills me!" _

Lee then woke up. The sun was beaming out of the window. He heaved heavily and looked at the bedside clock. It read, "8:43."

"Just a dream Lee...just a dream..." he muttered. Two first year Gryffindors were reading books together and stared at him.

"What the hell, it was a nightmare!" he said to himself. He got ready and prepared to see Ava.

* * *

"You make me feel like a helpless girl, a wingless bird!" whined Ava.

"You practically are helpless," responded Katie.

"I know...don't rub it in!"

"H...H...Hi Ava..." Lee mumbled.

Everyone turned to look at him. He looked a dork, in a suit, hair flat with gel and water, a crooked smile, and a limp flower in his hand.

Fred and George snorted.

"Hi...snork...hem hem...cough...Lee. Sorry, I'm a bit sick..." Ava choked, trying to hide her laughter. She glanced at the twins and sure enough, they had the most stupidest looks on their faces as they tried not to laugh, and were pinching each other.

"I'm glad to see you're...okay."

"Mmm...that's a...a...uh...really unique looking flower, Jordan," Alicia remarked.

"Yes...well, um...here, I brought you a vase too..." he said, whipping out a vase out of thin air and setting the flower in. He carried the vase to her bedside clumsily and set it down. The flower bobbed up and down, then sank.

"Oh..."

"It's fine, I'll...I'll do something about it...later..."

"Right...bye," he said nervously, as his eyes looked around frantically. He then started to leave when Draco burst in.

"Hey Jordan, that's a good look for you. And by good, I mean disgustingly ugly." Lee just stared at him for a while, then ran off.

"Draco...that was uncalled for!" roared Ava.

He shrugged. "How are you?"

"Why do you care?" snapped Hermione.

"Shut up, Mudblood."

The room gasped, and Ron took out his wand, but before he could attack Draco, Ava hollered, "_Silencio!_"

_Not again..._he grumbled in his head.

"You...you are so full of yourself. You are a little insecure brat, and get this through your thick head that just because you're a flippin pure-blood doesn't make you special! Unless you want to count special ed! You think you are sooo high up, with your idiot ass of a father, but just to clarify: NO BODY FLIPPIN' CARES!"

His eyes widened. He even attempted to talk.

"_Accio Draco Malfoy_!"

When he was by her bedside, she gave him a slap across the face. The sound echoed through the walls of the Hospital Wing and beyond. Everyone fell silent. Malfoy staggered back holding a hand to his cheek.

"There's a lot more where that came from!" she threatened. Ava attempted to get out of bed, but Oliver pushed her down.

"You're going to hurt yourself..."

"I don't care!" she hollered at him.

"I won't let you!" he said, gritting his teeth as he tried pushing her back down.

"I won't let you not let me!"

"You aren't wanted here Malfoy. Can't you see that?" said Harry coldly.

He looked at the disapproving and full of hatred faces, and left.

"That was quite harsh," Hermione squeaked.

"That sure was," responded George. "Even for him...Ava..."

"You've been quiet guys, are you okay?" asked Ron to Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.

"Mmm..." nodded Angelina and Katie.

"I'm okay...just..." responded Alicia.

"Just what?" asked Fred.

Alicia bit her lip. Everyone stared at her. Finally she burst, "What kind of breakfast do you get Ava? Is it nutritional? Is it in enough portions? Because if you think you're suffering from malnutrition, I can bring you some extra protein, calcium, the works, from breakfast. Do you get enough to drink? Do you need more water?"

Katie rolled her eyes. They all knew that Alicia could be a health nut. Like now.

"She's fine, 'Leesha," she started.

"You never know!"

"She's staying in the **Hospital Wing**, under the care of **Madame Pomfrey**. You can't get more healthy than that here at Hogwarts," explained George monotonously.

"Okay..."

Fred laughed. "And I thought you were going to say something about Malfoy. Not about Ava's diet in the hospital."

"When's our next match?" asked Ava.

"It's against Ravencl..." started Fred, but got a jab in the ribs by Oliver.

"You shouldn't worry about that Ava..."

"I'm not worrying. Just curious. When are we gonna play?"

"You're not going to play Ava..."

"You cannot tell me what to do!" she cried out.

"Sure he can!" blabbered Ginny. Ava glared at her. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm two years older, the captain of the team, and what I say goes!" he affirmed.

"Well, I'm two years younger, the little sister of the captain of the team, and when I say I play, that means I play!"

"You're not going to play!"

"That's what you think!" she retaliated.

"I forbid you!"

"That is so five..." started Ava, when Ron interjected.

"Minutes ago?"

"Mmm...more like five decades ago. I'm playing!"

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO YOU AREN'T!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

"**SHUSH!"** shrieked Madame Pomfrey, who had returned. The room fell silent, and everyone stared at her.

"This may not be the library, but it's not the Quidditch pitch either!" she scolded.

"Sorry," apologized the Woods. They glared at each other.

Oliver sighed. "Fine, if you get better..."

"**When** I get better..." she interrupted.

"Whatever! You can play when you get better."

Ava gave a triumphant smile.

He shook his head at her, and gave a smile. "A Wood's a Wood," he admitted to the team.

"What about the match tomorrow?" asked Ron. "Who's going to take their places?" He waved his upturned hand at Ava and Harry.

"Yeah, I do have to agree with Ronnikins. We're in no state to play," she confessed.

"Ronnikins!" he bawled.

"Katie will take your spot Ava. But I don't know how we'll cope without Harry..." Wood drifted off.

Author's Note: Hahaha – Wood drifted off? Like driftwood? HAHA! Ugh...

"**What do you mean you don't know how you'll cope without Harry?**" Ava roared at her brother.

"What!" he said, confused.

"**I, your very own flesh and blood, does not even compare close to your star seeker?**" she cried indignantly. "No offense, Harry, I think you're a wonderful player, and a great asset to the team," she commented to Harry pleasantly.

"Um...thank you very much Ava," mumbled Harry, blushing as red as a rose.

"No...that's not what I meant!" Oliver denied.

She just grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at him. The entire group watched her.

"You idiot, she's holding her breath!" shouted Katie, hitting Oliver.

"That's not going to work, Av," he said calmly. She just continued to refuse to take a breath.

As they observed her strange behavior, they saw her face turn a brilliant shade of electric blue, just like a pixie.

"Uh...Oliver...she's not gonna breathe," George informed Oliver.

"I don't care, she's acting immature."

Ava rolled her eyes, but carried on with her willfulness.

Madame Pomfrey and her clickity heels passed by, carrying a clipboard. She suddenly stopped and took a second glance. Seeing the state Ava was in, she shrieked, slapping her hands on her cheeks and dropping the clipboard.

"OmigoodnessgraciousAvastopthisinsaneactivitythisinstant!" she hurriedly ordered. When Ava refused, Madame Pomfrey turned towards Oliver and shouted increduously, "Whatever she wants just give it to her!"

**Author's Note: Just in case you can't read the hurried sentence, or don't feel like deciphering it, or it makes you dizzy, here it is again – "Oh my goodness gracious Ava, stop this insane activity this instant!"**

"Okay okay, geez!" he grumbled. "Ava, you are a very special and one-of-a-kind person and I love you dearly and there is no true replacement for you, so I will have to settle for the next best thing, Alicia," he blabbered tediously.

Ava smiled, let her breath out, took a deep one in, and fainted.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Thy Day Beforeth Hogsmeade Tripeth?

**Don't Break My Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, except Ava Wood (who is Oliver's little sister), Mark Macmillan (Lee's best friend who wants to date Ava), and Shelby (annoying girl...you'll see).

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Thy Day Beforeth Hogsmeade Trip...eth?**

Lunch.

I scooped up a forkful of mashed potatoes and prepared to put it in my mouth. Unfortunately, Ava walked in, squished between the twins. Laughing, as usual.

_Oh, yeah, she spent another week in the hospital when she fainted. But looks like she got better. She's out of the Hospital Wing._

I was going to eat my mid-air mashed potatoes, but took a second glance at her. The three of them sat down on the opposite end, and George put his arm around her shoulders, as Fred wrapped his around her waist. Still laughing.

_Hmm...why didn't I ever notice she hangs around the twins a lot?_

My daydreaming was interrupted by Mark Macmillan.

"Hey Lee, what are you staring at?" he asked, sliding into the empty spot next to me.

Him being my best friend, I reluctantly told Mark that I was staring at Ava.

"Ava? Isn't she your ex..." Mark started, looking at where I was, seeing her, as he grabbed my fork and plate.

"God Lee, you dumped her, didn't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Obviously," he began, with his elbow on the table, as he was holding my fork of mashed potatoes and swinging them around, "a girl like that would never dump a guy. And from personal experience, she's not like that."

I wiped the mashed potato bits from my face. "How would you know that?"

"Dude, I just do. I hang around her when she practices on the Quidditch pitch."

"Dude?" I asked. Mark's American dialogue was still giving me some trouble.

"Just like a pronoun. I guess. Not my point though," answered Mark, annoyed.

"You hang around her when she practices?"

"Yes, so?"

"When she practices by herself?"

"She always practices by herself."

"Nuh-uh, sometimes she practices with the twins!"

"This has nothing to do with what I said," grumbled Mark.

"Yeah it is, you said you hung around Ava when she practices Quid..." I started.

"But that's not my point!"

"Well, what is your point?" I asked.

"Look at her. She's sweet, smart, gorgeous, a talented singer, and funny. An 'A plus' girlfriend."

I smiled and whispered, "Yeah."

"Now look at your current girlfriend."

"Veronica?"

"Hopefully she's your current girlfriend, you didn't already dump her..."

"No!"

"Whatever, ditzy, conceited, plastic surgery/barbie looking face, ditzy..."

"You said that."

"I know, but it was excruciatingly necessary. Back to the list, she has NO humor, and she's stupid. An 'F and still failing' girlfriend."

"So?"

"You're an idiot."

"Why do I always get that? You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am your friend. I'm just trying to show you that you've made the wrong choice. Ava is the perfect girlfriend."

"So what am I supposed to do? Get her back?"

"What are you thinking? Of course not! Do you really think you can get her back? You've had your chance Jordan, and now it's my turn."

I angrily stood up. "You can't have her!"

"There's no law that says I can't," he simply responded.

"Well there's no law that says you can!"

"Why are you being like this? You two are over!"

"I still love her okay!" I yelled.

Everyone started to stare at me. "Whoo, Jordan, be a man!" shouted a voice far away. I turned, to see the FAGs standing up whooping for him and laughing.

"Get your woman from that manwhore Jordan!" hollered George, as Ava doubled over, holding her stomach, face red.

I felt my face burn in embarrassment, and mumbled something inaudible, sliding back into my seat.

"Oh, don't be that way Lee! We all love you! Come stand up again! You too Mark! Stand up for the crowd! Fight Fight Fight!" She laughed. "Never mind, you may continue eating your mundane food as you carry on with your mundane conversation!"

Mark nodded and looked at me. "Wow, she's good..."

"Shut up man."

"What!" he hissed indignantly.

"Nothing. Look, do me a favor and ask Ava about me," I asked.

"Huh?"

"I just want to know if she's still mad. Because I'd hate to make her mad."

"Guilty love?"

"Killer muscles Mark, she could pulverize anybody. Just ask her, please," I begged.

He heaved a sigh. "Fine, but you owe me big," he answered, and stood up to walk over to Ava.

_Owe him big what?_ I wondered.

"Hey A."

She turned her head, saw Mark and smiled. "Oh, hey Mark. Here, scooch your bloody ass over Fred!" Fred laughed and playfully pinched her cheek, then slid down next to Oliver, who was talking to Harry about Quidditch practices.

"So, what's going on?" she asked politely.

"Nothing much, but are you going to date again?"

Ava laughed. "You're blunt. Probably, Lee's past. Why?"

"Would you say yes if I asked you out?"

"If you did, possibly."

"Will you?"

"W-w-why...um" she stuttered. "Oh, uh...I guess. When?" Ava looked quite uncomfortable.

"Next Hogsmeade trip?"

_That soon? _Ava thought. "Uh...I guess. But I've got business to do right now, Fred looks like he's harassing my brother," hurriedly responded Ava, as she flicked a pea at Fred's ear.

"Oy, what's with the flinging of vegetables lass?"

"Oh please, don't try that fake Irish accent on me!"

Mark stood up, and told Ava, "See you around?"

"Yeah," she answered, flicking a pea at George. He stared at her, and Fred came up behind her, tickling Ava at the waist.

"So, what she say?" I asked when Mark came back.

"She's not mad. You're 'past' and then she said she'd go out with me," he said, using the finger quotations.

**Author's Note: If you haven't already figured it out, Mark can be a compulsive liar.**

"You asked her out?"

"Yeah, so?"

I groaned. "Did my yelling at you as everybody else heard me not get through your head?"

Mark gave a thought. "Nope," he said.

"I still love Ava...I think."

"How can you think you still love someone who obviously is over you, and after you dumped her for some weird idiot fourth year?"

"I don't know."

"Wow, you definitely have some problems there bro."

"Bro...?" Again the with American dialogue, I mean come on already, I'm getting tired just trying to understand his jabbering!

"Short for brother. Look, she's not interested in you anymore, so just skip along with Veronica and go your way."

"Are you insulting me?" I looked at him, giving off a teasing glare.

"No. Just telling you that life's life, and life has given you the path that leads to nowhere," Mark gravely said, stood up, and sat next to _grr_ Ava.

Or at least tried to. Because the FAGs wouldn't let him set his buttocks anywhere but back next to me.

_Something the great Mark Macmillan from America doesn't know. You will never be able to sit in between or near the FAGs twice in one day. More like only once a month. That's how close they were._

I let slip a snort, as Ava shoved Mark into the next House's table and yelled, "Butt your butt out Macmillan, there's such thing as quality time with your best friends, so you go do that with Jordan!" with firmness. Fred and George nodded, then fell into a fit of giggles. Which earned them a punch on the arm for both of them.

"Guys, that was a good speech!" she whined.

"Not one of your better ones," Fred gasped.

"It must be...snicker...an off day for you babe," George followed. Ava just crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Mark had landed on Bellemare's lap, and she looked at him with a countenance mixture of disgust and shock.

"S–Sorry Bellemare," he stuttered, trying to stand up.

"Oy, Oliver, lookie here!" Fred shouted, pointing at, well, you know.

And obviously Oliver was not happy. "Watch it Macmillan!" he growled, standing up and throwing Mark off of Bellemare.

"Are you okay?" he gently asked, sitting next to her and holding her hands lovingly.

"Mmm...almost. One thing missing," she answered, smiling, as she brought his face closer to hers. The whole scene was pretty amusing, at least from my perspective. Oliver and Bellemare kissing; Mark sprawled on the floor; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny covering their eyes; the twins making kissy noises and faces; and Ava trying to shush them as she laughed.

Eventually George coughed, "Oliver?"

The two of them broke away, abashed at the fact that the entire school witnessed their event. "Uh, yes?"

"Macmillan? The one on Bellemare? He's going to Hogsmeade" Fred started.

"With **Ava**," chimed in Ron, who had also witness the same scene I had.

Oliver looked in disbelief at Ava. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what you mean, but really Oliver, how's a girl supposed to know when she's being cheated on? We're talking about an American, for Christ's sake, don't forget?" Ava inquired, obviously playing innocent.

"What? That's not true, Oliver, I would never..." Mark blubbered.

"You can drop the act now guys,"said a voice. Everyone turned to look at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was standing up, fists clenched.

"Angry are we, Draco?" asked Harry humourously.

"She's making things up because she feels like she doesn't belong."

"You don't know a single crap thing about me you asshole!"

Ron covered Ginny's ears, and she slapped his hands away. "I already know, it's not like you can protect me or anything!" she snapped at him.

"Blaise, back me up!"

Blaise shrugged. "You don't have to be jealous. She's not interested. You're two years young..." he started, but was muffled by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mark was pushed by Ava. It was all Ava. All the chaos was caused by that bitch."

Everyone and thing fell silent.

"You spoil everything Malfoy," snapped Ava, breaking the silence.

"I...I don't get it..." said a very confused Oliver.

"Neither do I," Bellemare added.

Ava just glared at Malfoy, gave him the finger, and stomped off.

"Ava, why do you have to always act like the victim-girl in the soap operas!" yelled-asked Fred, as he went to chase her.

"Are you going too?" Harry asked George.

"Nah, she's having a bad day. Besides, I handled the last one."

"Last one?" Hermione wrinkled her brow.

"I remember that one," I said, sliding over where the two empty spots next to George were.

"Oy, I suppose you do," he responded. "You tell them then, I'm starved." And with that, he began to dig into his food like he hadn't eaten for days."

"So Lee, what happened?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Ginny!" Ron scolded.

"Um..."

"Anyway," I started, "it must have been, two weeks ago?" I looked at George, for guidance.

George nodded vigorously and continued eating.

"Anyways, you remember Sirius Black coming into Hogwarts?"

The four of them nodded vigorously.

"Well, you know how we had to sleep in sleeping bags because..."

"Go on already!" begged Hermione.

"Okay, hold your unicorns!" I cried. "Everyone was talking about how Sirius could've gotten in. And that people thought he apparated in, or flew in, disguised himself, and things like that, right?"

"Mmm..."

"But I said so myself that night that it was..." Hermione started, but was shushed by Harry and Ginny.

"And you know Ava gets really pi...mad, when um... people don't use their brains, and act really stupid, common sense-wise?"

"Tell me about it," Ron mumbled to Ginny.

"So she stands up and starts hissing at people that Sirius **couldn't** have appararted into Hogwarts because that's impossible. And didn't people read the History of Hogwarts? And why not? And that he couldn't fly in or disguise himself because of the dementors. So then one person, I think it was Veronica or Shelby..."

"Did she have a nasally annoying voice?" Harry asked.

"Uh...yeah. Like this," I said, and pinched my nose closed, "Omigosh, if I was taken to Azkaban, do you really think it would be stressful, because I don't think it be that stressful."

"Shelby," the entire Gryffindor table said.

"Did someone call my name? Ahh...?" Shelby said, standing up. Everyone groaned. When you look at Shelby, the first thing you see is her protruding and pointy red nose. And then you hear that voice. shudder

"Sit your arse down Rudolph!" yelled George.

"Am I Rudolph?" she asked to the person sitting next to her, pointing at herself.

"Yes!" the table cried incredulously.

"Oh." She sat down.

"Anyway, let it be known that there is no person Ava hates more than Shelby."

"Not even Malfoy?"

"Not even. And it just so happens Shelby stands up and says, 'Well, only you would read a boring book like that. Which is why you have no life and no boyfriend.'"

"But Shelby doesn't have a boyfriend either," Ginny pointed out.

"Not to mention she's a social outcast," pitched in Harry.

"Obviously she doesn't know that, now does she?" Hermione skeptically said.

"Yeah, so then they decided on a Wizard's Duel..."

"Who called it?" Ron asked.

"Shelby."

"But Shelby doesn't know diddly squat about a Wizard's Duel! She's being tutored constantly by Ava!"

"Yeah, which made Ava even madder. And so she punched Shelby in the face, and George had to hold her back. He dragged her away and went to calm her down..."

"Took a bloody hell long time too," George grumbled.

"And that's about it."

"Is that why Shelby has a red nose?"

"Rumor has it that after she got punched she went to the Hospital Wing to get assistance from Madame Pomfrey but she wasn't there. So she just drank an elixer that had the word 'nose' in it."

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope. And 'supposedly' it just so happens the potion said, 'Nasal grow."

**Author's Note: Like Skelegrow? Nasalgrow? Hahahahahaha...not one o' me betta ones...**

"NO..." Ron's eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

"Yeah, and the time she figured it out..."

"You mean, somebody else figured it out," interjected Harry.

"Right. But by the time someone told her, Madame couldn't reverse it, but she could stop it. And that's the rumor..."

"Do you believe it?" asked Ginny in awe at me.

"Do you?" Hermione asked to particularly no one.

"Yes," the Gryffindor table said.

"What are we 'yessing' for?" Shelby asked, standing up. This time, everyone ignored her.

"Ugh, people these days..." she snapped, and sat back down.

"That was...strange..." Harry said.

"So, the rumor's not a rumor anymore?"

"I guess it's like it is bolted in as a historical moment," I answered, shrugging.

"Ha, historical moment my a..." Ron started, looking around, and seeing Ava and Fred, holding hands and smiling.

_I'm praying to God George doesn't see this.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: I would recommend listening to Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends" while you read this. That's what I was listening when I wrote this anyway... ;P! Also, the POV has changed into third person (if you don't know what that is go look it up fool!).**

"Ava, please, don't do that!" Fred begged, as Ava stomped her feet and clenched her hands, walking even faster at the sound of his voice.

"Stop."

"Why should I?"

"Ava!"

She spun around angrily, "What!"

"Listen, I know you're angry, but if you'll just..."

"You don't understand Fred! This is not one of my episodes. I'm seriously angry and upset and hurt and broken," she told him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Ava..."

"He didn't have any right to call me a bitch..."

"You called his dad an 'idiot ass,' and you really didn't have any right to do that either," Fred scolded like a father.

She sighed. "I know..."

"But that's not the only thing that's worrying you, is it?" he asked gently.

"No...you know me too well." She cracked a small smile. "Mark. He asked me. To go to Hogsmeade with him. On a date."

"Yeah, I heard."

"I don't want to go with him. That's just too close to Lee."

"So you won't date anyone that reminds you of Lee? Do I remind you of Lee?" he asked bitterly.

She looked at him, limp and hurt.

"What's wrong?" Ava put her hand on his shoulder.

"Noth...Nothing."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I know something's wrong, but only you can tell me what." He hugged her close.

"Do I remind you of Lee?"

"No! Are you nuts? You guys must be total opposites. Lee's an insensitive jerk, and you're...not."

He gave a look of puzzlement. "Okay...but do I remind you of George?"

"Visually, yeah you do. But inside, there's a distinct difference. Why?"

Silence.

"Fred?" she asked him, looking up to his face.

"Ava, you don't want to go with Mark?"

"No, not really."

"Will...will you go with me?"

She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled. "Yes."

He breathed a sigh of relief, grinning foolishly. "I've been dying to ask you that forever."

"But the three of us always go to Hogsmeade together," Ava pointed out. Fred gave a look of confusion.

"Oh yeah..."

"But I understand that you wanted to **ask me** ask me."

"Does George have to come?" Fred asked teasingly.

Ava laughed. "We'll see. We have to find him someone to go with first."

"He can go with himself, the sap."

"Oh, don't bad-mouth your brother," she chided, pointing her finger at him.

"Sorry Mama," Fred said.

"Let's go. I'm starved." Ava took Fred's hand her hers and they walked back to the Dining Hall.

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Ron? What were you going to say?" Harry said, waving his hand up and down Ron's face. Ron didn't say anything, but continued to stare.

"Ron? Ron? Maybe he's dead?" Ginny joked.

"If he were dead he'd been on the floor, cold and pale," Hermione automatically said.

Ginny gave her a look of mild disdain.

"Sorry," she answered sheepishly, "just a habit."

"Well, I'll break that habit along with the rest of your body tonight!" Ginny retorted facetiously.

"Guys, get serious! Something could have happened to Ron!" I snapped.

"Maybe the Basilisk is back?"

"That's stupid, Harry killed it in the last book—I mean, um, last year," Hermione said.

"Book?"

"Didn't you know Harry's adventures have been recorded in books?"

"I would only guess."

"George, stop eating already and look at the present situation!" Harry said roughly.

"Mmm but this chicken leg is so good!"

"George!" Ginny cried.

In all that chaos no one noticed that Ron had slipped away to meet up with Ava and Fred.

* * *

"Hey..." Ron said akwardly.

"Oh, Ronnikins, didn't see you there," Ava answered, smiling as she pinched his cheek. Ron rolled his eyes. Ava then frowned.

"What's going on back at the table?" she asked, pointing to George, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Lee, who were yelling at each other.

"Oh...it's a long story," Ron started uncomfortably. Fred eyed him suspiciously, saying, "Well, I've got time."

"No you don't Mr. Weasley, I am marching you along with George and Shelby for a major tutoring lesson," Ava interrupted firmly.

"I don't need to be tutored!" he retorted.

"Yes you do, especially on Muggle money. However will you pass the class if you don't even know how to buy or pay for anything?"

"Oh," Fred said, looking at his feet, cheeks burning. Ron laughed, "You don't know how to use muggle money?"

"You shush, unless you'd like to join," she snapped. He shut his mouth with a pop.

Ava walked towards the Gryffindor table and tapped on George's shoulder, who was still arguing with Harry about what was more important: eating the delicious, scrumptious chicken leg (which was now cold) or worrying about his brother.

"He's your brother!" Harry cried exasperatingly.

"But this is my chicken!" George whined.

"He shares your blood!"

"This chicken shares my desire for eating the chicken!"

"That chicken is dead, it doesn't have feelings!" he roared.

"**ENOUGH!**" Ava hollered. The entire room fell silent, staring at her.

"I need George and Shelby to meet up with Fred and me at the Gryffindor common room. **PRONTO!**" she ordered, walking away, obviously fuming.

Mark whistled. "Man, what a woman."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry it took forever to update, but school is such a drag. Review!


	5. My Lawyer Made Me Change the Title of

Don't Break My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, except Ava Wood (who is Oliver's little sister), Mark Macmillan (Lee's best friend who wants to date Ava), and Shelby (annoying girl...who has a crush on George).

Disclaimer: The title belongs to Fall Out Boy. I just modified it to refer to one person instead of a group (i.e. my lawyer instead of our lawyer). I love you Fall Out Boy.

* * *

Chapter Five: My Lawyer Made Me Change the Title of this Chapter So I Wouldn't Get Sued

"Well, I admit three grueling hours of learning about muggle currency is a lot, but it was worth it if you can go out into the muggle world and survive," Ava mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, geez, why is muggle...uh...uh...whatever that word you said, so complicated–" Fred started.

"Muggle Everything is complicated!" Shelby whined.

The FAGs stared at her.

"You're still here?" George asked annoyed. "Shouldn't you be, doing something stupid, or something along those lines?"

"Hmm...now that I think about it, yeah. I haven't done anything dumb for the last 3 hours!" She clapped her hands in pride.

"Yeah you did. You thought greenbacks were a type of troll with a green streak on its back," Ava said tiredly.

"Oh...well, it did sound like that..."

"Yeah, whatever, just leave!" Fred responded, putting his head on Ava's shoulders.

"Okay okay, geez. Thanks for the lesson Ava, and _I'll see you later George_," Shelby drawled, waving girlishly at George and giggling. George rolled his eyes and Ava stared at her, a look of disgust on her face. Shelby continued to wave and smile at him, walking backwards and heading toward the staircase.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast Geo–aaahhh!" She had tripped over the first step of the staircase and had landed on her face.

"BWAAHAHA!" Ava shrieked, then quickly covered her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter as George doubled over and Fred rolled on the floor.

Shelby stood straight up and her complexion became the darkest shade of red you can get in the biggest box of crayons. "Haha, yeah, um...I meant to do that because I love to be funny. We are **so** compatible George! Um...yeah, bye!" She zoomed up the stairs, her hands stuffing her mouth to muffle her wailing.

"Apparently she was embarrassed," Ava pointed out after everyone had settled down.

George stared at her. "You're blunt much."

Ava crossed her arms over her chest and with the most sarcasm she could muster said, "**No...**I'm the sharpest execution knife in the castle!"

Fred and George laughed. Fred then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, and she gasped.

"It's okay, it's just me Ava," he reassured her. She laughed, and he turned her around and swung her around in circles.

George stared at them. "What's going on?"

"Well..." Fred stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, obviously, George, Fred here is turbulently swinging me in a full 360 degree angle for a multiple of times–" Ava started, when Fred accidently let her slip through his arms. She fell flat on her face, limp and crumpled.

"Ow..." she croaked.

"Bloody hell Ava, you've had quite a fall. Or should I say fling?" George joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut...up," Ava groaned, still lying prone on the floor.

George walked up to her and gently flipped her over. Ava moaned, and Fred worriedly frowned.

"She's going to be sore, that's for sure." Hermione said, peering over her book as she sat in one of the cozy armchairs near the fire, along with Harry and Ron, who were trying to cram for the Potions test over three chapter two days from now.

"Really, Hermione, how do you do this? My head hurts," Ron whined, slamming down his book.

"I don't do that, that's for sure."

"Don't study?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't cram. I study it over time, and you know what help remind me that I need to study over time? My planner. Where are yours? The ones I gave you last year for Christmas?" Hermione glared at them.

"Uh...um...its...at the Burrow," they said in unison.

"I didn't get you a planner for Christmas last year," Hermione said.

"What! Then why'd you...?"

"Hello? Present situation people?" Fred yelled.

All the eyes turned toward Ava and George.

"Somebody needs to take her to the Hospital Wing, she can't go by herself. Not like this."

"I'll take her," Fred began, and started walking toward Ava when she retorted weakly, "Don't touch...me."

"Ava, look I'm sorry..."

"Don't touch me."

Fred looked at George. "Now what do we do? If Oliver sees Ava like this..."

"I can take her," Ron volunteered, shrugging.

"Oh no you don't you have a test to study for!" Hermione roared, whacking him on the head with her wand.

"Oy, watch where you swing that thing Hermione!"

"I'll take her," George said firmly, gingerly holding Ava up to her feet.

"Why don't you just levitate her?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm not legally allowed to indulge that information to you juveniles really, but let's just say Ava had a bad experience with being suspended in the air, and leave it at that," he responded, and with that he walked out the portrait hole.

"What's with that?" Harry asked Fred.

"He's joking about the legally thing, you know," he answered weakly, avoiding eye contact.

"Ava had a bad experience with being suspended in the air?" Ron repeated.

"Uh...well...yeah. She doesn't really like to talk about it..."

"But she's not talking. You're doing all the talking for her," Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione!"

"What? There are so many things we don't know about Ava. We know only one side, and I really think that we should be able to know the full version."

"I really think you're insane. Since when do you want to know the 'full version' of anybody?" Ron said smugly.

"Oh shut up you. You're just a little–"

"Could you tell us Fred? I agree with Hermione..." Harry loudly interrupted, glaring at the two of them.

"You agree with Hermione!" Ron roared.

"Of course he agrees with me, he's the _sensible_ one!"

"Piss off Hermione!"

"I'd like to see you try and shut my mouth when you don't know how to shut your own!" she angrily retaliated.

Fred thought for a while. "Oh...I...I guess..." he mumbled to Harry. Hermione abruptly stopped yelling and looked at Fred, while Ron was blabbering on to himself.

"...and you think that you're so smart all because of you dirty little dumb—"

"Ron, shut it." Harry snapped. Ron suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and sat down.

"It happened five years ago," Fred started. The room was so quite the only noise made was his voice and the fire cackling.

Ron interrupted, "Wait, is this where...you know, right? And she...and then you guys...but she?"

"Yeah, it's that. I...I can't really talk about it..." he hung his head sadly and whispered. Fred then trudged his way up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Wow, was it that bad Ron?" Harry asked in awe.

"It couldn't be, they were only ten. Could it?" Hermione added.

"It's pretty bad...Okay, five years ago, the whole family, including Ava and excluding Bill, went to the nearest muggle village...I don't remember the name..."

"Doesn't matter," Hermione said, waving her arm away.

"I thought we needed to know the 'full version,'" Harry smugly interrupted.

"I highly doubt that the name of a Muggle town has any relation to Ava."

"Anyway, there was the magical happening. I...I don't know how to exactly explain it...it was a crash of thunder, and all of a sudden this ray of blue light came shining down from a circle of clouds, but it all happened so fast, I don't even know how it got there, just one minute is was fine, and then it was there."

"Freaky."

"So then Mum started panicking and tried to gather everybody, but the twins and Ava where nowhere to be found. So we're yelling and screaming and just having heart attacks. Then there's this song, kind of like a veela song, but no one was falling in love or anything–"

"A siren maybe? No wait, not a siren, they're almost like veela, perhaps a–"

"I don't know!"

"Okay, go on!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Go!"

"Alright I'm going!"

"Alright then, go!"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted. They turned towards him.

"Wh–why are you looking at me? Ron's telling the story..."

"Just go," Hermione answered exasperatingly, looking at Ron.

'Fine," he snapped. "So, the freaky music box song right? And then Fred and George are running back and shouting and pointing up at the light and they say 'Ava, Ava' and we all look up, and Ava's laying on her back–"

"You lie on your back, not lay," Hermione interjected.

"So?" Ron snapped.

"So Ava's **lying** on her back where?" Harry asked, trying to stop another disaster.

"She's inside the ring of light! And she keeps going up, and then Mum just gets this shocked look on her face, and she shrieks like a maniac and faints."

"Oh."

"And, I think Percy took a picture and made thousands of copies so he 'wouldn't forget the experience.' I think I have one in my trunk." Ron stood up and rushed up the stairs. A few seconds and curses later, he came back down, holding a picture.

"Lemme see!" Harry said, grabbing the photo.

"Is it one of those moving pictures?"

"Yeah, look, you can see her rising..." Harry responded, handing it to Hermione.

"W–w–wow. She looks beautiful. That's a really pretty dress. She looks asleep..." she whispered softly.

The photo depicted a ring of light surrounding a ten-year-old Ava lying horizontally, wearing a white wedding-like dress with extra long sleeves, her long hair hovering beneath her.

"Yeah, and then some muggle kid ran into the light, and the light turned red, and Ava's eyes opened really big and she started screaming bloody murder, but not because she was like aware of whatever was happening to her, it was like she was being tortured, or something."

"Omigod, poor Ava."

"She's been through loads, hasn't she Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded gravely. "Yeah."

"Then what happened?"

"The muggle kid's mum ran up to him and grabbed him out of the light, which made the light turn pitch black, and you couldn't see Ava, and then all of a sudden this ear piercing scream reverberates through the air, and the light turns white and we saw Ava falling..."

Everyone was silent.

"How does that girl play Quidditch?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, she doesn't like to be levitated..."

"Through wizardry or witchcraft. Quidditch is her favorite sport, and she's controlling herself, so I guess she's okay."

They all stood up, yawning.

"How did you remember something so vividly Ron?" Hermione asked him.

Ron gave her a sagacious look. "There's something special about Ava. Like she's meant to be _up there_."

"George..." Ava breathed out, straining her head to stay up to look into his eyes.

"Don't Ava, just relax."

They were just outside the Hospital Wing doors, and George yelled from the outside, "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!"

She rushed outside, caught first sight of Ava and shrieked.

"Oh George Weasley what have you done to her?"

"Nothing, it was Fred!"

"I'm very sure it was–" she snapped.

"It...was," Ava whispered.

"We'll deal with that later. First to get you settled. George, put her on this bed, I'll go get the ointments and potions." And with that she rushed off, and George cautiously lowered her onto the bed.

"You...you didn't levitate me."

"I didn't want to...because of...well..." George mumbled, putting one hand behind his head.

Ava closed her eyes. "I love you George Weasley."

George blushed. "Um... thank you Ava..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Fred asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade, but..." Ava started feebly.

"You don't want to go with him anymore?"

"You read my mind."

"Going with someone else might be a problem..."

"We'll fix it..."

"Okay, I'm very sorry, but you'll have to do this yourself Mr. Weasley. I dare say you can do this, right?" Madame said briskly, bringing a tray of bottles and setting it down on the beside table.

"I can."

"Okay, well, she needs to take three spoonfuls of this in the red bottle, and two teaspoons of this in the green bottle. This clear bottle contains ointment that you must put on her sores before you do anything. Have I made myself clear Mr. Weasley, or would you want me to assist you later once I come back?"

"I...I think I should be able to cope Madame Pomfrey."

"Very well. You'll need to stay with her until I get back, which will hopefully be only half an hour." Madame Pomfrey brought out another tray in which she carried with her out the door.

"Well, the first thing was to put this ointment," George began, picking up the clear bottle. "Where was I supposed to...oh, right, you're sores."

Ava didn't say a word.

"Where does it hurt?"

"It feels like everywhere, but only my arms, shoulders, neck, cheeks and legs," she moaned, moving her position uncomfortably.

George chuckled. "That's just about everywhere Av."

She gave a weak smile. "Almost."

George poured some ointment into his palm, and lifted Ava's right arm slowly, rubbing it into her skin, and did the same for her left arm. He than began to rub her shoulders.

"Have you heard? Harry can't go to Hogsmeade," George started, when Ava sat up straight.

"Why not? Can't Professor McGonagall do anything?"

George continued to rub her neck, cheeks, and legs before he gave her an answer.

"Nope, he already tried that. Now lay back down, you're going to do more damage."

Ava obeyed him (for once). "Well...there has to be a way..." she started, when George stuffed a spoon in her mouth. She swallowed, then began again.

"Couldn't we do any–" but again the spoon. She looked at him angrily.

"I'm trying to tell you something important, but a spoon in my mouth is quite an obstacle!"

"Last one Peach," he said, ignoring her.

Grumbling, Ava opened her mouth and swallowed. All of a sudden she began to scream.

"Bloody hell it burns!"

"You now need two more out of this bottle," he responded, picking up the bottle and spoon.

"What the...? What do you think you're doing? You just said last one!"

"Of the red bottle. Now you need two from the green bottle," he answered calmly.

When George tried to give Ava the medicine, she had her lips tightly closed, and did not give in.

"Ava, come on!" he pleaded.

She shook her head. He pleaded. She shook her head. He pleaded, and she shook her head.

"Ava, take the damn medicine already! Why won't you take it?"

"Because it's nasty!" she cried out, and at that moment he somehow jammed _two_ spoons into her mouth.

"You can't spit that out Ava!" Fred said bewilderedly as she spluttered.

"I'm not spitting it out, that stuff is so gross! Like I want it to come back onto my tastebuds,"

"Well, at least you'll be okay."

"So much for 'better out than in,' huh?"

George smiled.

Ava closed her eyes and leaned back. "Ugh, I will never get sick or hurt again, its not worth it!"

"Quidditch?"

"Overly protective gear?"

He laughed. "They don't make OPGs pass five year olds."

"George Weasley. I think I can pass for a five year old!" she joked.

"You only wish."

"Wishful thinking I know. When's the next Hogsmeade...oh yeah. Tomorrow. The one I'm going to with Fred supposedly."

"Maybe, because of...this, we should just all go together. Like we used to."

"Grand idea."

* * *

"That I know for sure will not work Malfoy," Blaise started.

"It will work!"

"No it won't. How are you going to get these chocolates to Ava in the first place?"

The only sound was the fire crackling in the Slytherin common room. Draco and Blaise were the only two people in the room, Draco pacing back and forth from one end to the other, and Blaise sitting sideways in an arm chair, an amused look upon his face.

"I'll...I'll...aahh..." Draco stuttered.

"What, you'll stutter at her and she'll just miraculously eat one? Come on Draco, now that's worse that Crabbe and Goyle together!"

Draco cursed. "It was such a brilliant plan too, now you're making me look like an idiot!"

"You **are** an idiot for trying to make her fall for you, you know it's not humanly possible. Unless you don't count yourself as a human."

"Shut up," he snarled.

Blaise smugly smiled.

He continued pacing, a bit more vigorously than before.

"There's got to be a way..." Malfoy started, when a high-pitched voice rang through the air, muffled by the Slytherin door.

"Draco Malfoy? Where are you bitty bumpkins?"

Blaise laughed. "Hey bitty bumpkins, I think Pansy's on the prowl."

Draco cursed. "I cant have her eating these! And you know will right when she sees them. Blaise, be a friend and get off your bloody ass. I need you to stall Pansy.

He stood up, stretching. "Alright."

The door swung open violently. Pansy was tip tapping in place excitedly.

"Where is he? Oh, he's going to love me even more for this."

"What'd you do?"

"Oh, I just saw Ava come out of the hospital. With a Weasley twin. But that's not important. What is important is that I attacked her, and nearly murdered her too. You should have been there Blaise! And obviously Draco. Because I nearly killed that wannabe bitch, if it wasn't for that Weasley..."

"Which Weasley?" Blaise asked, stalling (obviously).

"Oh...you know. The Weasley...oldest one here I think...starts with a P...Peter? I know he's Head Boy, but..."

He rolled his eyes. This was sure to keep her occupied.

"Hmm...I'm not sure...I kind of like the blue one a bit more...oh yeah speaking of pillows there was this one I stole from Hufflepuff. It's to die for...oh yeah Hufflepuff's Seeker. Cho? She's horrible at practice. She can't even control her own broom...Omigosh brooms! I want to see the new Slytherin Quidditch Team brooms. They'll all look so sleek in the air...Oh have her heard? There's a bunch of air—"

"In your head Pansy? Look, I hate to chat with you, I'm miserable already. Go bother some other person who would actually listen to whatever you were blabbing about."

She glared at him. "Well, I never meant to talk to you in the first place. I wanted to see my bitty bumpkins Draco so I could tell him—"

"That you nearly damned murdered Ava."

"What! How did you know?"

"Never mind. Look, here's the your man, so just leave me alone," Blaise grumbled, and sat back down into the chair, as Draco was cautiously walking down from the dorms.

"Oh Malfoy honey bunny!" Pansy started, opening her arms wide to give him a hug. Malfoy looked grim, as Blaise laughed hysterically in the background.

"Guess what!"

"Pansy, I don't have time to listen to your–"

"But I killed Ava!" Pansy said.

"You what?" he roared.

She gave a look of fright and weak character. "I-I-I thought you would be...happy..."

"You killed Ava? Don't you know you'll be expelled?"

"I didn't kill her. I almost did."

Draco gave a sigh of relief.

"Why are you sighing like that? You know I'm your one and only. Does she owe you money or something?"

"Ugh, look I'm telling you Pansy. I don't have time to dawdle with you, go be dumb somewhere else."

"How can you be so insensitive? And to your girlfriend too!" she cried out. Lovingly and desperately, she held out her hand to stroke his gaunt face. He grabbed her wrist and struck it down below.

"You are not my girlfriend. I want nothing to do with you."

"Draco, you can't just disown me like this! We have something special!" Pansy wailed.

"What do we have Pansy? What makes you think we're mates forever?" Draco snarled.

"Draco, you can't just have sex with somebody and then dump them like garbage, that's so wrong!" she answered, sobbing pathologically.

Malfoy produced a look of bewilderment. "What!" he cried. "I never did anything to you!"

"Yes you did, you liar! Last night! Right in front of Becky Berkins! We did it right here on the couch right in front of Becky!"

"Blaise!" Draco stormed, turning to look at his mate. "Did I...?"

Blaise shook his head. "You serving detention with McGonagall. Pansy was getting it on with Flint."

She gasped. "I was? Omigod!" Her cheeks turned red and she cowered in shame. "Omigod I just lost my virginity to **him**?"

Both Blaise and Malfoy gave a look of disgust. "We didn't need that information," Malfoy spat out.

Pansy just looked at them, and fled the common room, crying.

"So...where'd you hide them?" Blaise asked apathetically, as if nothing unusual had happened.

"My trunk. Everyone knows its off-limits."

"You better hope that everyone knows its off-limits. One of the guys takes a bite and you'll be a Slytherin homosexual."

"Don't make me curse you!" Draco roared, steaming. "I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, sure," Blaise responded. In a squeaky voice he mimicked Draco. "Oh my god, you killed Ava! Don't you know you'll be **expelled**? Oh my poor Ava! Pansy killed my one and only true love!"

Draco stared at him, open-mouthed.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked, smirking as he folded his arms over his chest.

Malfoy grimly continued to stare. Suddenly, he broke into a small laugh. "Nothing I guess."

A first year Slytherin girl walked by them and hissed, "You guys are weird." She then glided out the door.

* * *

Hope you guys loved this one. Well, maybe not love it, but enjoy it. Or just like it. Point being, I hope it didn't suck. That's pretty much what I'm trying to say. LOL. Personally, I think I've lost it. I think it sucks. But don't put that in your comments lol.This chapter alone took me a googolplex of years to finish, and I apologize for that. 


End file.
